


Coming Home

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from a prompt to do a fanfic about the "Coming Home" gif on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

“Really, you’re reading, now?” Erica asked of the newly released prisoner laying on her bed, book in hands.  
Franky shrugged, “I like reading,” she smiled, “You know that.”  
Erica laughed, “Do you know what I like?” she said.  
Franky pretended like she was still reading, but as if she could be.  
“You,” Erica said, and in one swift movement removed her top, throwing it in Franky’s direction and aiming perfectly. Franky laughed and threw it on the floor.  
She bit down on her bottom lip, before following with her tongue, a smile on her face, “Oh yeah?”  
Erica nodded and climbed onto the bed approaching Franky on all fours and plucking the book out of Franky’s hands, “Put that silly book down, baby.”  
Franky loved Erica’s newfound confidence, loved her teasing, “Okay, okay. How can I resist a sight like that?”  
“You can’t,” she whispered, pushing Franky down flat on the bed, eyeing her off like a piece of meat, unconscious that she was nibbling on her bottom lip.  
Franky laughed, “No, I can’t. You’re too sexy for your own good, Erica.”  
“Like you can talk,” Erica ran her tongue over her teeth before leaning down and kissing Franky passionately, feeling her hands reach up and cup her face before she pulled away, “I think I’m really going to like having you here.”  
Franky smiled, breathing out, “Erica, thanks for letting me stay, you know I really appreciate it – “  
Erica watched her with an amused look on her face, “Shh, I know, Franky. Plus you know you can always repay me,” she said as she started to lift Franky’s singlet off over her head and followed by pulling the straps of her bra down, “Mm I like purple. Your bra’s are always so… vibrant, it’s sexy,” she whispered before she began to run her tongue over Franky’s breast and nip at her nipple.  
Franky laughed, “Mm, that’s nice,” her eyes fluttered closed.  
“Are you sleepy?” Erica stopped.  
Franky opened her eyes with difficulty, “Sorry. Your bed is just so comfortable and you make me feel relaxed… I just feel like I’m finally home.”  
“You are, baby,” Erica rolled off of Franky and down next to her, she put her hand on Franky’s cheek, “Go to sleep if you want to.”  
“No, no it’s okay,” Franky rubbed her eyes, “I want to – “  
“No rush, Franky, we’ve got all the time in the world,” she put one hand through Franky’s hair as her eyes fluttered closed again and the other hand on Franky’s waist as she nuzzled into Franky’s neck, kissing and nipping until the younger woman fell asleep. This would work, she thought taking in Franky’s smell, she just knew it.


End file.
